


so it goes...

by redrobinhood



Series: Foxes and Senators [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: The galaxy thinks CC-1010 to be dead, but Riyo Chuchi knows the truth. The assassination attempt on his life failed, but while they are waiting for the day they can leave Coruscant they have to play their roles as dead man and mourning senator. But only during the day. At night, they can just be Fox and Riyo.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxes and Senators [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	so it goes...

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Set another oneshot in no choir? Never. (Fits within chapter 9) I would also not neglect any ongoing fics to write this… no…

Riyo couldn’t get out of the speeder fast enough. The day had been hell, knowing who she had left behind in her apartment. But she had to keep up the illusion of mourning, which included sleeping in, which she didn’t mind, and working late hours, which she did mind very much. The hours in and of themselves weren’t bad, but they kept her away from the man who needed her the most. More than the Senate, more than Pantora, Fox needed her. And truth be told, she needed him. She’d spent the whole day longing for what would happen when she returned home to him. She needed to kiss him, to feel his touch, to feel him; just so she knew he was alive.

She fumbled with the keypad on her door in her eagerness, but it eventually slid open to reveal her small kitchen and living room, and Fox, lounging with his feet propped up on the sofa. He met her gaze with a beautiful smile.

“Hey, Ri.” He said once the door had shut, slowly placing the datapad in his hands onto the caf table. Thire had had small tasks for him to do while they waited for Riyo’s term as senator to expire. In two weeks, she would be home on Pantora with Fox and he would be free. And all it had taken was one assassination attempt on Fox’s life, with Jek finishing the job.

“Fox.” His name fell from her lips. She let the bag she was carrying over her shoulder fall to the ground in the foyer and crossed the room to him. “How are you feeling?” She asked when she reached his side, reaching a hand down to caress his head.

“It’s bearable if I don’t move.” The hand that had not been holding the datapad lay draped across his stomach, where she knew a bacta patch lay. There was a matching on one his back. One entrance wound, one exit wound.

Riyo bit her lip. The thought of what she wanted to do to Fox had kept her going all day, but not at the expense of his comfort.

“I know that look.” Fox reached up to push back a stray hair that the wind had blown astray. “You look like you want to eat me up.”

“Not if it will hurt you.”

Fox gave her a pained smile and held out his hand. “Just breathing hurts, Ri.”

Riyo looked sadly down at him before taking his hand and letting him pull her down to sit by his hips.

He ran his thumb across the back of her hand as his eyes flicked across her face. “But you- you could never hurt me.”

“But what if I did?” She whispered.

“I like the burn of whisky.” His eyes lit up as his lips parted into an amused smile. “Any pain caused by you would be softer, and the reward far greater.”

“I didn’t know you were a poet, Fox.”

“I’ve been many things waiting for you to come back. Bored, mainly.” He gently tugged on her hand, laying his other hand on her face as he pulled he down and closer to himself. She obliged him, wrapping one arm then the other around his neck and shoulders, bracing herself against the couch so as to keep her weight off of his torso, and lowering her lips to meet his. This had been the very dream that had kept her going, the press of his lips and his tongue against her own, deliberate and steady. He locked his arms around her shoulders, their warm weight comforting as he drew her deeper into the kiss. He was so warm. If she didn’t know how hot he could get when aroused, she would have worried that his wound had become infected. But there was no infection, just the man she loved.

She gasped for air when she pulled away, and Fox took advantage of the moment to press his lips to her neck.

“I like the scruff.” She laughed breathlessly as his unshaven face brushed against her.

“Thanks. Grew it myself.” He murmured against her skin, and she wished she could see the look of delight in his eyes at that moment.

Her hips growing sore from their contortion, she took advantage of Fox’s momentary distraction to rearrange her limbs so that her legs no longer hung off the side of the couch but straddled Fox’s hips. Fox’s lips broke contact with her skin as he gasped when she drug her hips over his so that she could sit on his thighs. “Riyo!”

She yanked her head up. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no.” One hand fell from her shoulders to her waist. “Just the opposite.”

Seeing the look in his eyes, she pushed herself back further onto his thighs, lightly dragging her stomach across his body, until she could lay her chin on his chest, her weight still supported on her elbows beneath his body. “Do you want me to entertain you?”

“I want you to entertain yourself.”

“Well, I want to entertain you.” She slowly arched her hips away, then back down, once more dragging her body across Fox’s hips.

“You’re a tease.” But his breath had caught in his throat.

“Sit up.” She pushed herself off of him until she was standing, allowing him to push himself up into a sitting position against the couch cushions. When his movement had stilled and their eyes met, she reached up to her breasts to unbutton the front of her senatorial robes, letting them fall off of her shoulders and down to the floor when the gown had been loosened enough, leaving her in her bra and stockings. The stockings were the next to come off, rolled down to her ankles and discarded amongst the fabric of her dress.

“You’ve been planning this.”

“I’ve had very little else to think about all day.” She stepped forward and lowered herself onto his lap, careful not to press much of her weight against the wound in the center of his torso. Slipping her hands up into his shirt, she kissed him as she gently pushed the material up until they had to break apart so that she could tug the fabric from his arms. Trying to ignore the bacta patch before her, she reached down to undo the fastening of his pants. Quickly realizing the futility of trying to disrobe him from her position on his lap, she stood up once more to slide off his pants and underwear together, her own underwear joining them on the floor before she lowered herself back onto Fox’s lap. She could already feel his budding erection pressing against her bare thighs. “Mind grabbing my bra?”

“My favorite part.” His arms snaked around her shoulders. “Being thwarted by a small metal clasp.”

“You’re improving.”

“Only when I’m lucky.” His fingers deftly undid the clasp and he gently slid the straps from her shoulders before letting the bra fall into their pile of clothing. “And I’ve been very lucky as of late.”

“And about to be luckier.” She reached down to stroke herself, letting her head loll backwards as her fingers brushed over her clit. She bit back a small sound of pleasure and felt Fox stiffen further under her touch even as a patch of wetness began to form under her. His hands reached down and she swatted them away. “Let me take care of you, Fox.”

“How about a compromise?” He asked as he set his hands on her hips before allowing them to trail down and over her buttocks.

“Only for your pleasure. This is all about you tonight, Fox.” When her fingers could fully trace her wet cunt with ease, she raised her hips and guided Fox’s cock to her entrance.

Fox moaned her name as she slowly sunk down onto him, feeling the press of him against her then the sensation of him filling her. She stopped when their hips were flush with one another to kiss him and to steady one hand on the back of the couch as she adjusted to his girth.

When she felt ready, she broke the kiss, dragging her teeth across his lips as she pulled away. Raising her hips once more, she began to rock against him. Despite how little the movement, she had never heard such a soft moan from Fox before. She’d been concerned that he would reject her advances, with good reason, but now she realized that the concern may have been silly as she watched him unravel before her. He needed this just as much as she did, if not more.

When the rush of adrenaline began to fade she changed tactics. She let her hand fall from the couch to Fox’s shoulder and wrapped her arm around his neck, laying her head down on it and shifting her hips so that she could better thrust against him. She could hear the vibrations of his vocal cords in her ear as the pitch of his moans changed. But better, she could smell the scent that his blacks had left behind on his skin. The scent of plastoid, ozone, armor polish, the scent of the war, when mixed in with the scent of the soaps from her shower had become the scent of home. Her home, tenderly moaning her name.

She surprised herself when she was the first one to come. A cry caught in her throat as her hand jerked desperately against her clit before her legs gave out and she sunk down onto Fox’s lap with a whimper. The moment she stilled, Fox’s arms were around her waist, allowing her to gently collapse against him. His lips were on her cheekbones, her brow, any area of her face he could reach when he craned his neck to the side, pressing light, fluttery kisses to her damp skin.

“Look at my love, undone so easily.” His breath tickled her ear. “Here I thought _I_ was growing desperate.”

“Oh, shush.” But the words had no bite when she was limp against him. “I-.”

“Should just relax.” One of his hands trailed down her back until it came to grip the top of her thigh, the other one resting just below her waist. “Besides, watching you come is better than coming myself.”

Her protests turned into a muffled cry as he began to pull her hips against him, only throwing her deeper into her perceived helplessness as her senses were overwhelmed. Riyo found herself with her arms flung around Fox’s neck, moaning against his skin, unable to do anything but push her hips back from his body so that he could pull himself into her again. He was so warm; his desperate gasps of pleasure warmed the pit of her stomach, and the heat radiating from his skin kept her from feeling cold, exposed to the air of her apartment. It was like loving the very sun.

She was nearly back in her body, starting to move in time with Fox’s grip, when he came with a soft cry. Riyo hummed against his skin as his grip on her tightened as he breathed through it, his breath occasionally hitching from pain or pleasure, she couldn’t tell one from the other when he still had an iron grip on her body. When she could feel his heartrate begin to fall, she pushed herself up so that she could see his face and reached a hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

“You’re going to bruise me, Fox.” She cooed.

His grip on her loosened as he looked up at her with affection beaming from his eyes. “No one else is going to see your ass, Riyo.”

She raised her brows at him. “Well, what if I want to sit down tomorrow?”

When he smiled with the orgasmic glow on his face, he truly was the sun. “You should lay in bed all day with me, then.”

“Crying for the loss of my lover I suppose.”

“I’ll comfort you.” He reached up to push back a few mauve hairs that had fallen out of place. “I’ll kiss every inch of your body until the pain goes away.”

“Oh, you _are_ a fourteen-year-old boy.” She shifted her hips ever so slightly and watched as his face contorted into pleasured agony. She began to pull back until Fox stopped her with a hand on her hips.

“We’re gonna get cum all over the couch.”

“We can deal with that later.” She assured him as she continued to slide off him. “I’ll be right back.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and scurried to the bathroom, returning a minute later with a warm wet rag. Climbing up on the couch next to him, she tilted his head back to rest on top of the cushion so that she could catch at his lips with her own as she cleaned him up. “See, the couch is going to be fine. I’m more worried about you than the couch.”

“I’m fine, Ri. More than fine.” He reached up to tug on her hair and pulled her back down into a sloppy kiss. “But I might need a few days to recover.”

“Perhaps laying in bed all day will be good for you then.” She smiled down at him. She was supposed to be keeping an irregular schedule as she mourned his death, a day in bed would do well to serve that narrative, and it would appease the distress that arose in her after a long day in the Senate, where the pain eating her up inside was not the loss of her love but a longing to be beside him in his recovery. But there would be time for that. In two weeks, Coruscant would be behind them. Fox would truly be free, he would heal, and they would have many lazy days in bed to come.


End file.
